


Wangenschmeichler

by indigo_inferno



Category: Tatort
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Markers, Pencil, Tatort Münster, Traditional Media
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/pseuds/indigo_inferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die ganz besondere Nähe zwischen Boerne und Thiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wangenschmeichler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



Nach der wunderbaren Manip von Boernepedia! <3 (http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/)

Die komplette kleine Foto-Lovestory, die es mir so sehr angetan und mich inspiriert hat sie zu zeichnen, findet sich hier:  
http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/139307716136/kleine-foto-lovestory-3-3-3


End file.
